Sweet Love
by GeminiLeo
Summary: Ken is head over heels over someone but he's nervous. When that certain someone asks him out, what will he do? Kenyako, hinted Takari, DaisukexOC. Some Koumi if you squint.


Author's note: Hi! I'm Yin! This is my first attempt at writing a story so please give me some advice! Oh, by the way, here's their age:

Ken, Daisuke, Takeru, Akiko (my OC), Hikari~ 15

Miyako~ 16

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for Motomiya Daisuke. Well, that is until his best friend rang his doorbell. He opened the door and glared at Ken.<p>

"What the heck do you want? It's 8'o clock for God's sake!"

"Daisuke! I really need your help!" Ken pleaded.

"Help with what? Love problems?" Daisuke snorted but he widened his eyes when he saw Ken blushed.

"Wait, you mean I was right?" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Umm…Yeah…And I really need help now!" Ken cried out.

"Come in first, I'll call Takeru so we can figure it out together." Daisuke pulled the boy in and rushed to the phone. Ken fidgeted on the couch, thinking why the heck he asked Daisuke for help.

"Takeru will be here in a few minutes. So why don't you tell me who's the lucky girl?" Daisuke grinned mischievously at the blushing boy.

"Umm…Well…"

_*Ding Dong!*_

"I'll go get the door." Ken muttered, using this chance to escape from the boy.

"Damn, just when I can get answers from him…" Daisuke cursed slightly. He waved at Takeru when the blond came in. They settled down.

"So…Who's the lucky girl?" Takeru grinned at Ken.

"Umm…I…"

"Come on…Tell us…How are we going to help you we don't even know who the girl is!" Daisuke cried out loud.

"Well…"

"Why don't you just tell us some tips and we'll guess?" Takeru suggested at the boy.

"Umm…She's pretty and clever…She's very cheerful and very supportive of me…She's very kind and forgiving…And she got the most beautiful purple hair I've ever seen…Oh, shit, did I let that slipped?" Ken babbled and cursed when he realized what he had done.

"…"

"…"

"It's Miyako, isn't it?" The two boys said together. They sighed when they say Ken nodded slightly.

"You seriously got problems with her? I mean she's been crushing on you ever since 6th grade." Daisuke snorted.

"Yeah…I thought it was pretty obvious that she likes you." Takeru quirked an eyebrow.

"Well…It's just…I know she's been crushing on me but now I'm just not that sure anymore…I mean…She's closer to Koushiro-san now…" Ken fidgeted.

"Oh, man! You're so dense!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Daisuke about that. You are dense." Takeru sighed.

"Eh?"

"What's so hard about it? Just walk up to Miyako and ask her out! It's as easy as pie!" Daisuke snorted.

"It's not that easy!" Ken snapped but he quickly mumbled a sorry to him.

"Well, at least we know someone is desperate to ask Miyako out." Takeru grinned and Daisuke nodded.

"Please stop teasing me…" Ken groaned.

"Why don't you ask her out on a date and confess? That's an easy plan." Takeru suggested at raven haired boy.

"Miyako and Hikari are totally different…Such an easy plan won't work easily with her…" Ken mumbled.

"O…kay…?"

"What's so hard about it? Just confess and the two of you are an item!" Daisuke grinned at the boy.

"It's not that easy…Remember how many punches and kicks you got from Akiko before she actually said yes?" Ken pointed out.

"…Please don't remind me about that…" Daisuke immediately sulked.

"Hey…Ken…You're a confident boy…What made you became such a coward?" Takeru asked nervously.

"I overheard Sora-san and Mimi-san discussed about how close Miyako and Koushiro-san are and I just…Well…Lose confidence…I don't even know if Miyako likes me anymore…" Ken sighed.

"Why don't we help you figure out?"

"Thanks guys…" Ken sighed. He was truly happy that his friends are there for him.

* * *

><p>Or he might not be that happy after all…The three of them wasted a whole day but they didn't even figure out a plan yet. Ken sighed. <em>Life sucks…<em>

"Hey Ken! Wait up!" A sweet voice snapped the boy out of his thoughts.

"Umm…Hi Miyako…" He smiled nervously at the girl he's crushing on.

"Hi! I was thinking maybe you wanna hang out after school?" Miyako smiled brightly.

"Eh?"

"Well, I was thinking that we're not hanging out that often anymore so I thought maybe we could use this chance to catch up with each other! But it's okay if you're not free!" Miyako explained.

"I would love to go with you!" Ken blushed when he noticed what he just blurt out. Miyako smiled again.

"So I'll see you later! Need to go to class now!" Miyako waved at him.

"Yeah…See you later…" Ken said softly. When Miyako disappeared from his eyesight, he immediately ran to Takeru and Daisuke's classroom.

"Daisuke! Takeru!" Ken panted as he reached their classroom.

"Umm…Hi?" The two boys quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Guess what? I'm going to hang out with Miyako after school!" Ken smiled brightly.

"Whoa whoa whoa…You finally asked the girl out?" Daisuke smirked at the boy.

"Well…Actually…" Ken flinched a little before telling them what happened a few moments ago.

"Ken." The two of them said together.

"Yes?"

"You are an idiot."

"Eh?"

"Let's call the girls…They're better at giving advices…" Takeru sighed. _This is going to be a long long day…_

* * *

><p>"So…You're telling us that Ken-chan is in love with Miyako and he got a date after school?" Akiko repeated and the boys nodded.<p>

"And…Miyako is the one who asked him?" Hikari asked and the boys nodded again.

"Okay…Ken-chan, come here for a while." Ken obediently followed the feisty girl's orders knowing he might get beaten up he don't.

"Ouch!" Ken rubbed his head.

"Well, that's for being an idiot." Akiko glared at the boy.

"Why is everyone calling an idiot…" Ken muttered.

"Ken, do you even know the first rule for dating?" Hikari sighed when the boy shook his head.

"The boy should never let the girl ask him out." The two girls glared at the boy.

"I'm sorry!" Ken squeaked.

"At least now you know why I'm afraid of Akiko…" Daisuke mumbled but he immediately shut up when he saw the glare Akiko was giving him.

"Let's just skip class and start teaching Ken-chan what to do on a date…" Akiko shook her head and sighed.

* * *

><p>"Rule 1! Always praise the girl no matter!" Akiko tapped the board with a chalk.<p>

"I thought Rule 1 was never let the girl ask the boys out? Ouch!" Daisuke rubbed his head.

"That was the rule before a date, now is the rule to do on a date you idiot." Akiko glared.

"You should always compliment her and never say anything bad about her." Hikari smiled at the boy.

"How can I say anything bad about Miyako? I mean, she's perfect!" Ken blurted out before blushing. Hikari giggled at Ken's cute reaction.

"At least we know love sick boy here loves Miyako…How come Daisuke is not sweet like Ken-chan…Damn…I regret saying yes now…" Akiko mumbled earning a protest from Daisuke.

"Rule 2, never daydream on a date."

"Why?"

"Because if you daydream, the girl would think there's another girl in your mind. Well, this is something Daisuke does all the time, daydreaming." Akiko frowned.

"I don't think I can follow this rule! I mean I always think how nice and kind and pretty Miyako is and I can't really pay attention!" Ken blurted out again.

"Ken, you better stop blurting out your own thoughts." Hikari smiled a little at the boy and the said boy just mumbled a sorry.

"Last rule and the most important rule! Be yourself during the date!" Akiko barked at the boy.

"This is very important cause it not only let the girl have a good impression, this rule is also some kind of test." Hikari explained.

"Why?" The three boys asked at the same time.

"Well, it's just a simple test to see if the girl likes you for you really are." Akiko shrugged.

"Oh…" The boys nodded.

"Okay! We're done with the lessons!" Hikari clapped her hands.

"It's almost time school ends! Good luck to you, Ken-chan!" Akiko smirked at the boy.

"Eh? Umm…Thanks…I guess…" Ken smiled.

* * *

><p>"Ken! Sorry I'm late! I got caught up!" Miyako panted as she stopped in front of him.<p>

"It's okay, I just arrived a few minutes ago." Ken smiled softly at the girl.

"I'm really sorry, I was discussing something with Koushiro-san." Miyako apologized again but it sort of made Ken froze.

"Oh…" Ken looked down.

"Ken? Is something wrong?" Miyako asked, concerned about the boy in front of her.

"Eh? No!" Ken snapped out of his thoughts.

"No, you are not okay, and I'm not gonna let you go unless you tell me what's wrong! I thought we were friends!" Miyako huffed and crossed her arms.

"I…" _Well Ken, it's now or never…_

"I…I've never wanted to just be friends with you, Miyako." Ken said softly.

"Eh?" The purple haired girl widened her eyes at him.

"I lik-no, I love you Miyako." Ken said before blushing at the girl.

"B-But of course! If you don't like me I can understand that! A-and-" Ken started to babble but Miyako cut him off with a sweet kiss.

"Eh…?" Ken mumbled, still a little dazed from the kiss.

"I love you too." Miyako blushed slightly but she still gave him her bright smile.

"B-but I thought you like Koushiro-san now…" Ken said quietly. It was an awkward silence before Miyako started to giggle. Ken snapped his head at the giggling girl.

"Me and Koushiro-san? What made you think that I like Koushiro-san?"

"W-well, the two of you were pretty close so I just thought that maybe…" Ken stammered.

"No! I was helping Koushiro-san! He needs help with Mimi!" Miyako continued.

"Eh? You mean…" Ken widened his eyes.

"I've always like you, Ken…" Miyako blushed when Ken pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"So…Should we go on our date now?" Ken smiled at the girl.

"Yeah." Miyako smiled back. And the new couple walked off happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake~<strong>

**Two boys and two girls stared at new couple for a few minutes and they cheered happily.**

"**I told you it would work!" Akiko smiled happily.**

"**I never said it wouldn't." Daisuke grinned at the girl and miraculously, the said girl blushed. Daisuke pulled the girl into a kiss. Akiko widened her eyes and slide her hands onto his neck and kissed back.**

"**You know, maybe we should-" Takeru blushed and turned his head away but Hikari kissed him cutting him off. **

"**Why don't we go on a double date ourselves?" Hikari smiled at dazed Takeru while the other two broke off from their kiss and nodded. The four of them smiled at each other. Love is sweet indeed.**

**The End~**


End file.
